To Improve Popularity
by Nielita
Summary: It takes place at chapter 40 from manga. Riza has a good answer for why she was so sentimental at chapter 39.


Before....

First: Spoilers of manga chapter 40, if you didn't read it and you're too baka to continue, at least consider yourself advised.

Second: I'm not an English speaker, so, probably there will be mistakes. If someone could read and correct this fic, I would be extremely merciful.

------------------------------

To Improve Popularity

"Don't get flustered! Don't stop thinking! Don't give up of your life!! If you are to be my adjutant do so with great resolution!"

"Yes sir. But... I just acted like that to collaborate with your plane."

"What?"

"Don't you remember our discussion after the popularity poll results?"

_Flashback_

"_Stupid Edward! I should kill him and then, I'll become the first!!!!" _

"_If you'll kill him, sir, there'll be no more ranking, cause there'll be no more manga, remember yourself Full Metal Alchemist not Flame Alchemist." _

_ Roy used his flames and sent Breda away, for what he considered a joke _

"_Well... Someonelse has a really constructive opinion?"_

"_We should analyze the whole ranking, to see why some people got positions and others lost theirs. And so we could see what make public like a character" _

"_Nice point, 1st Lt. , let me see. You get two positions, Al lost one. Havoc lost three. And.. why Hughes is so well classified? He died many chapters ago."_

" _Because I'm married! People like family guys!"_

"_Hughes! What are you doing here?"_

"_I promised you, I would help you to reach the top! And in my opinion, you should get married"_

"_What???? No way, I like very much being single."_

"_But showing some love feelings for someone it's a very nice way to get public preference. If you don't wanna get married, maybe find a girlfriend, just one..."_

"_That makes sense... Havoc has bad luck with girlfriends, and see... he felt at the rank." _

"_Even this is a reason to make fun of me.."_

"_But getting an only girlfriend...I don't wanna change so radically my playboy life, I would not resist..."_

"_Maybe if you'll make it in a fluffy way"_

"_Fluffy way???"_

_ Everybody seemed to question Fury _

"_The fluffy thing, you know, see a girl, blush, show some affection... It doesn't need to be a radical change, jus a little thing for a chapter, and it can take the whole manga, you can change your actions in a very slowly way,"_

"_Huum... that's nice, but who would be the best girl for me to date?"_

"_I have another suggestion..."_

"_Say it, Hughes."_

"_Why don't you use Riza's popularity, she has a great one! If you unite forces, you gonna be much stronger."_

"_Great, Hughes!!!"_

"_Absolutely no! I'm so popular because I have a pet. People love pets! Pikachu, Mokona, Pen Pen...Look, Black Hurricane is better classified than Fury. You should get a cat!"_

"_You are in the third place, Black Hurricane is at the fourteenth, uniting forces with you is much better!"_

_ Everybody, excepts for Riza, start to cry _

"_Riza!! Riza!!!! We wanna Riza!!!"_

"_Hunf...traitors, you just wanna to be well seen by the Colonel."_

"_Please, 1st Lt. My chance to get the top depends on you!"_

_ Roy made that face, with that look, with that smile, in that way no woman could say no_

"..._oh... ok, I agree, but I do not want to be a Mary Sue girl!!!! I'll do things by my way!"_

_ Roy remembered the shooting way that Riza used to show affection_

"_Don't you think that it's a good idea if you confess your love for me in the next chapters?"_

"_Riza starts to take her gun"_

"_Ok, your way."_

_End of Flashback_

"And so... I thought that a death moment would be a nice situation to show an OOC. So the changing on my personality, the crying thing, would be just consequence of the strong feelings of the moment, and so we could have a little fluffy moment."

Roy stares at Riza and think how intelligent his 1st Lt. is.

"Any problem?"

"Ah, no... but as you touched this point... Don't you think it's time to you start to be more jealousy about me?"

"I think the completely opposite, you should show some jealousy for me. I have some informations that people liked that scene, you, Barry and me, at chapter 31"

"But maybe we should give a little pause at this fluffy, and show another good piece of my personality... so, we bring Maria Ross back, and people will see the power of my kindness!!!"

"That's good, Colonel!"

"Hey guys, could you think in the others a little? Since Colonel has killed my last girlfriend, I have no more affairs to help the increase of my popularity."

"Well... let me see, as you don't have a girlfriend, maybe some more angst, drama, huumm... that's it, you are not going to walk anymore!!!"

"But Colonel..."

"Don't be worried, we gonna find a nice nurse to you"

"That's my Colonel!"

The end


End file.
